universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny Slaven
Entrance Return of the Brony Sonny crosses his arms happily with a couple of ponies saying "yay". Special Moves Neutral B: The Black Egg Sonny throws an egg which causes 4% damage. Spots for the last 6 eggs thrown will be invisibly recorded. If Sonny runs into one of these spots, there is a 1/6 chance the black egg will be revealed to poison himself. Side B: "Awesome" Fighting Sonny fights with his friends 1% damage per millisecond (in GoAnimate;'s shortest time). If anyone else gets involved, they will fall over gaining 1% damage per millisecond (again, in GoAnimate's shortest time). If this happens, Sonny will gain 3% damage ever GoAnimate millisecond. This move lasts for 4 seconds each time. If Sonny gets hit with weak attacks, the Side B's damage ratio will increase by an extra percentage. If he gets hit by a strong attack or a special move, his friends will go flying and knock Sonny back. Up B: Flutterfly Sonny hops onto Fluttershy, his favorite pony. Because she is shy, she can only fly in 3 hops. If you press the B button while riding, she will slowly inhale and then attack with a big cheer. This will send her and Sonny going backwards. Sonny can save himself from going offscreen by pressing A to hop off. Down B: The Clone Bomb A barrel will be dropped onto Sonny's spot. After 3 seconds, the barrel will explode and create a clone of either Sonny the closest enemy. The clone acts like an extra fighter in the same team as Sonny's opponents by only attacking Sonny. They can't be KO'd though. The only way to get rid of the clone is to summon another clone bomb. Careful because Clone Bombs can also damage Sonny as well as the other opponents. Final Smash:Troll Runover Sonny's sidekick, Daniel, decides to run the opponents over and asks Sonny if he has a car. Sonny says "no" but asks him if he has one and he does. They arrive in Daniel's Mystery Machine, where Sonny tells the opponents "You won't get away with this!" and drive after an opponent slowly. If it hits somebody, they will get buried to the ground with 100% more damage. Sonny will stay in the Mystery Machine for a while giving the opponent a chance to jump out and attack the Sonny in the vehicle. Eventually, he'll get out. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Ahahahahahahahahahah!!! KO Sound #2: How can this get any worse? Star KO: Oh no! I'm fat! Screen KO: You suck! Taunts Up Taunt: Punches the air screaming "I am so angry!" in a scary voice and stays like this for a while. Then he makes glitchy noises. Side Taunt:He narrates all the playable characters available in All Star Smashers so far. He starts of like this. Down Taunt: "I will never die!" Victory Theme Tis' the season to be Jolly (Jazz Style) Victory Options Victory 1: Celebrates by saying "Yes! Yes! Happy Days" and makes a glitch sounding cheer. Victory 2:Says "Thank you for watching Wiggles wo o o o o o o" before getting hit by a bottle. Victory 3:"Visit sonnyslavenproduction on GoAnimate". Victory 4: (Against His favorite pony) Looks at her in horror saying "Oh my god! Sorry. I wish I lost!" while running off screen. Victory 5: (Against Billy Slaven) Yes. Yes. Sonny Wins, Sonny Wins, Sonny Wins! Victory 6: (Against Julie Pouton) Shut Up. You annoying Female Dog! Lose: Stretched, crying. Series Icon SonnySlavenProductions logo Character Description Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Joke Category:YouTube Category:Go!Animate Category:Bronies Category:British Category:Facebook Category:Former Villains Category:User Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Heroes Category:Redeem characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Teenager Category:Real Life Category:Sonnyslavenproductions Category:Fluttershy Lover Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Lawl Bros. Category:Grumps Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Glasses Category:Nerd Category:Suit Wearer Category:Brown Category:Celebrities Category:Rapper Category:Semi-Angry Category:Twitter Category:People who don't wear Suits in Real Life Category:Powerless Category:Gamer Category:Comedian Category:People who want to Make GoAnimate Great Again Category:People who make Grounded Videos Category:Twins Category:WWE Fan Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Brother Category:Uncle Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters